starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Обсуждение:Падме Амидала Наберри
Информация с http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Padme_amidala Имя Так как же правильно называть Амидалу? И, соответственно, озаглавить статью? --Darth Igel 17:32, 7 июля 2009 (UTC) Скайуокер-Наберри, Падме Амидала вероятно наиболее правильный вариант. Фамилия двойная. Либо так - Падме Амидала Скайуокер-Наберри. Нам приходится оптимизировать к русскому языку. Ещё добавлю. Вся статья переведена с помощью ХЗ чего, потом правлена ручками, поправлено далеко не все, однако статья имеет более или менее благопристойный вид. Работы масса: не хватает пайп-ссылок, хромаеи грамматика и пунктуация, множество семантических ошибок, нехватает иллюстраций. Труд нелегкий, но необходимый. --Dentor (talk) 11:51, 20 августа 2009 (UTC) Что-то я не совсем понимаю, почему статья с сокращенным именем стала основной, а с полным - подчиненной? --Reven Khelek 09:04, мая 23, 2010 (UTC) Минан Дорр 11:54, июня 4, 2010 (UTC) Наберрие - Набиррие, эта новая трактовка? Скорее всего, надо переименовать статью в Падме Наберрие Амидала Скайуокер. Изначально фамилия была Наберрие. 32 ДБЯ на Набу она стала Амидалой. А затем Скайуокер.Оби Ван Кеноби 08:43, августа 12, 2010 (UTC) Вообще Амидала - это тронное имя, а не фамилия, так что оно должно стоять перед фамилией. А еще Падме не '''брала фамилию Скайуокер, так что полное имя - Падме Амидала Наберрие. --Reven Khelek 09:54, августа 12, 2010 (UTC) Я считаю как Reven Khelek. Падме Наберри не особо звучит. Всё таки Падме Амидала Наберри гораздо лучше и всё идёт по порядку. Имя, тронное имя и фамилия. M M 10:08, августа 12, 2010 (UTC) Тот же казус с Леей. Она брала фамилию мужа.Оби Ван Кеноби 10:51, августа 12, 2010 (UTC) Минан Дорр 20:34, августа 13, 2010 (UTC) но у Леи не было "Тронного имени", и брала Падме фамилию мужа или нет, этого никто не знает, тк они все держали в тайне У Леи была неродная фамилия Органа. И почему обсуждается совсем другая страница?? Кто-нибудь, сделайте перенаправление! Теперь все ясно - раз свадьба была тайной, громкую известность под фамилией Скайуокер Падме не получила.Оби Ван Кеноби 02:45, августа 14, 2010 (UTC) Минан Дорр, Неужели? В англоязычной статье латиницей по белому написано '''1. Amidala was actually a regnal name; 2. Though she married Anakin Skywalker in 22 BBY, she never took the name Skywalker, in order to keep Anakin from being expelled from the Jedi Order and to protect them both from any vulnerabilities this marriage would bring them. Держать в тайне изменение фамилии было бы просто невозможно. --Reven Khelek 19:31, августа 15, 2010 (UTC) Я и не говорю, что в официальных документах было что-то написано, да и во время бракосочетания они назвались чужими именами...Минан Дорр 13:56, августа 16, 2010 (UTC) О категории изображения Давайте все изображения наконец-то поместим в категорию изображения:Падме Амидала! -- M M 14:17, июля 12, 2010 (UTC) Перевод статьи 46.203.173.118 03:35, марта 12, 2011 (UTC) хоть бы перевел и отредактировал кто достойно, а то только разговоры. А вам кто мешает? Мы сейчас работаем на Энакином Скайуокером. Jedy Temple 07:27, марта 12, 2011 (UTC) Перевод английского текста - задача неблагодарная. При всём уважении к собственным знаниям я за это пока не берусь. Demetrius Viridianus 16:55, марта 14, 2011 (UTC) Подождите в отпуск уйду - займусь... Минан Дорр 23:57, мая 21, 2011 (UTC) Отпуск. По мере возможности буду переводить.Минан Дорр 20:45, июня 6, 2011 (UTC) Категорию изображений зря переименовали. Наберри в заголовке явно лишняя. Не называли ёё Амидала Наберри, это какой-то Владимир Ульянов-Ленин. Aruteous 20px [[User_talk:Aruteous|'Holoterminal']] 19:21, февраля 15, 2018 (UTC) Вроде где-то было именно двойное использование. В любом случае её называли и Амидала, и Наберри, что равнозначно. — Голохант (связаться) 19:24, февраля 15, 2018 (UTC) Не знаю где, и сомневаюсь, что граждане из 2010 года, выбравшие заголовок, знали. Если персонажа когда то называли так, а потом так, зачем это отражать в заголовке? Aruteous 20px [[User_talk:Aruteous|'Holoterminal']] 19:36, февраля 15, 2018 (UTC)